


别输给月亮

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 哈西辣妈生贺
Relationships: 柱扉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	别输给月亮

1  
柱间快过二十岁生日了。  
扉在写字的笔一顿。  
过了十分钟他意识到自己完全没看进去视频里的东西。笔记上的字迹潦草不成章，转折锋锐如同一个个骨折的倒霉蛋。  
扉间捏捏眉心，握着apple pencil点了点屏幕，把字团消掉。他滑动进度条，重新弓下身去抄写网课的笔记——尽管他觉得自己的精神仍然像一团雾浮在脑袋上空。  
刚进入期末周，柱间去参加今年最后一次社团活动了。  
以前柱间一向是陪他一起自习的，但看到大哥花了两个月把文学区所有侦探小说都看完后开始放空打呼噜后，扉间恨铁不成钢地打发他去了篮球社。  
他知道大哥每到一个新地方都会像以往一样收获一大帮朋友，而他的朋友们将瓜分独属于他们兄弟二人的亲密时光。可他有什么办法呢？看着柱间的睡颜他整个晚上的理智都会被用来压抑自己不要去亲吻那双唇瓣。  
于是扉间亲手分割了他们所剩无多的共同时光，柱间去训练，扉间去图书馆，每晚九点五十扉间背起书包给水壶里接满温水，往里面丢一颗维C泡腾片，然后踩碎一地的月光去球场，接哥哥回宿舍。今天也不例外。

千手扉间看向窗外被雨点密密打湿的空地。常绿灌木在雨里萎靡。这个季节最常见的毛毛细雨，无声又无尽。  
大约篮球练习也终止了——但柱间没来找他。扉间摁亮手机看了一眼，消息栏空空荡荡。他深吸一口气，把手机从桌面揣回卫衣兜里，这样就不用每隔十秒就忍不住去检查。  
下雨了，等会儿就看不见月亮了。扉间漫无目的地想。  
每次与千手柱间并肩时，他都感到无端焦躁和空虚。手指在衣袋里不停绞紧又放松，那是他在试图排解过度膨胀的爱意在数年压抑里积聚成的寂寞。千手扉间很明白原因出在自己，他不敢倾诉爱，更害怕被拒绝和误解。但日久天长，想要被哥哥关注和拥抱的心情日益增长，他也越来越难以抑制自己思考对方可能的回应。千手柱间泰然自若地站在他身边最重要的位置，多年来从未察觉到那一腔真心。他的目光不敢落在柱间脸上，于是只有投向月亮。

千手扉间意识到自己应该把那份爱刻意掩藏并遗忘。  
上国中的时候他曾有一段时间刻骨铭心地依赖他的大哥，每次晚自习课时只有抬头看到柱间的背影才能让过快的心跳平稳下来。现在他已经习惯了大哥不在的日子，千手柱间似乎确实随着他的成长和独立不再在他心里占有珍贵的一席之地。  
也许是放下了，他不再期望得到同等爱的回应，所以开始告诉自己，他不再喜欢大哥了。  
千手扉间很清楚，他要的是偏爱，唯一的爱。而千手柱间不一定会愿意施舍给他。

2  
十点的时候，手机终于震动了一下。这次果然是千手柱间的来信，内容却是篮球社聚餐钱不够，想让扉间去接他顺便结账，大家aa的部分明天补给他。“水户有好事。”大哥的措辞隐晦不明。  
千手扉间捏着手机，不知道应该找个什么样的借口逃避。  
现在去那群散发着汗水与热情的运动社团里接他的大哥，然后像以往一样沉默地回去吗？他知道水户是谁，一个个子高挑的红发女孩，三分投得极漂亮，和柱间练习时周围人都窃窃私语着般配。  
千手扉间意识到自己的嫉妒，这使他的脸羞愧地烧起来。真是卑微又毫无意义。  
他下定了决心，决定说自己偏头痛。

好在点开对话框正要输入这个拙劣的借口时，宇智波泉奈的消息跳了出来：  
“扉间，能给我带两份吃的回来吗？想要芝士蛋挞和红豆双皮奶，卖完的话就买提拉米苏，拜托！”  
第二条紧跟着弹出：“QAQ我和哥哥刚做完，不想穿衣服下去了。”  
扉间沉默了几秒，回了个习惯用的白猫表情包：“好的喵。”他给大哥转了一笔帐，摁灭了手机。

推开304的房门，泉奈正擦着头发从浴室里出来，一身柠檬马鞭草沐浴露的香气。扉间撑开袋子任他翻找，又在寝室中央的毯子上坐下，掏出冰镇啤酒自顾自地喝起来。和他们的住处不一样，宇智波兄弟的宿舍原本是个四人间，于是他们扔掉了原来的上床下桌，换了两张单人下铺。“这样用完一张床可以去另一张床上睡。”泉奈给他解释过。他很羡慕。  
一只手从挂着床帘的床里伸出来戳了戳扉间肩膀，扉间会意地把一盒蛋挞放在那手心。一阵悉悉簌簌的声响后，手再一次伸出来，这次扉间放下一盒双皮奶。  
“我现在有点不方便，就不出来了。”宇智波斑懒洋洋的声音混杂着奶油酥皮被咬碎的声响，被厚实床帘一滤更有些含糊不清。扉间心说你刚才撩帘子的时候我都闻到了，不过他懒得指出，于是只淡淡地“嗯”了一声。  
“柱间怎么没一起来？”泉奈小心地舔掉粘在手指上的碎屑，然后掀开甜品的塑料盖子。  
“他……社团聚餐。”斑在一边笑出了声，两个弟弟不解地看过去，扉间感觉不到有什么好笑，但他分辨出了斑笑声里的戏谑成分。于是他起身道别，把没喝完的半罐啤酒插在单肩包侧袋。  
“泉奈，把我手机拿来，打柱间的号码…还有拿张湿巾。”千手扉间离开后，宇智波大大咧咧地指挥他的爱人和兄弟，而扉间对此一无所知。

3  
惯走的那段小路两旁种满了高大的法国梧桐，路灯坏了好些。因为是窄窄的步行道，许久也没人来修。雨后积水，扉间一手撑伞一手打开手电看路，仍是不免被飘斜的雨丝打湿了半边脊背。  
回到宿舍时，洗漱间里正发出哗啦啦水声。柱间显然比他早进门五分钟，毛玻璃上蒙了一层水雾，热气从合不拢的门缝下漫出来，打湿了门口半张脚垫。  
从饮水机上接了杯热水，吞下一大把大大小小的维生素片，扉间忽然觉得冷而困倦。他无视了哥哥在浴室对他的招呼，草草洗漱上了床。

“扉间，我有话要问你……”柱间擦着头发出来时，扉间已经在上铺沉睡。屋里没开灯，扉间床下的书桌上留了一盏暖黄的夜灯给他。柱间放慢脚步走过去，他知道自己敏感的弟弟只要有一点声音和响动就再难入眠。  
桌上放着本没拆塑料封皮的杂志，柱间小心翼翼地拆掉包装翻了几眼，发现是本科普性质的天文学入门读物，封面上印着一轮巨大的月亮。虽然扉间学医，但显然他保留了广泛阅读的习惯。  
柱间听到弟弟在床上翻了个身，发出一声不舒服的哼哼。  
怎么连外衣都没脱呢？柱间抬眼扫了一下，咕哝着爬上去，笨拙地给弟弟扒下外套裤子，把人重新塞回被窝里。  
这一夜扉间梦到他回到了盛夏的国中，课本上的词句熟悉又陌生。老师背对着学生板书，窗外蝉鸣此起彼伏。周围穿着白色短袖衫的同学们趴伏着做笔记，扉间茫然四顾，感觉自己淹没在一片轻柔又恍惚的雾里。直到他对上千手柱间纯稚的眼神，所有的焦躁在那刻化为云烟。他看见多年前留着傻乎乎发型的哥哥冲他露出一个微笑。  
第二天千手扉间醒来时还记得梦里的细枝末节。他下床时趔趄了一下，踩扁了昨晚喝空的啤酒罐。

4  
柱间总是喜欢尝试新事物。扉间坐在柱间对面，无语地看着大哥一下课就拉着他来排队，把一整份所谓“季节限定”的炸鸡套餐摆在他面前。炸鸡算什么季节限定？柱间兴致勃勃地向他解释酱料里有秋季限定的特殊香料，包装纸也是年年更换的。  
扉间吃不惯油腻，吃下一个大鸡块就停了手，抿了口冰可乐往后一靠，开始浏览熟悉的新闻网站。  
柱间欲言又止，最终试探着开口：“我明天过生日，扉间有什么想法吗？”  
“去和你朋友一起过吧，我那天有事情。”扉间垂着眼滑动屏幕，已经决定从这个生日开始一步步割断不该有的情愫。  
他所言非虚，泉奈给了他一张城市另一头画展的展票，他有一整天的时间慢悠悠洗漱收拾关上手机，坐三个小时公交过去，再花同样的时间在夜幕降临时回来。  
或许还能来得及对他哥说一句迟到的生日快乐，再补上一份小礼物。迟钝的大哥只要随意哄哄就会把不愉快抛掷脑后，他早就习惯了。他的缺席不会对千手柱间产生任何负面影响。  
“那……扉间过生日的时候想要什么礼物呢？”柱间用吸管搅着杯子里的冰块，盯着扉间肘边那块叠得整齐的纸巾。“嗯…”扉间想起了最近看的杂志，随口回答：“去天文台看月亮吧。”  
他低头瞟了眼手机，一位爱达荷大学的教授表示，月亮在650亿年后将会撞上地球。650亿年，也太遥远了。为什么不是明天呢？仔细想了想，扉间又被自己的认真逗笑。大约是洋葱新闻吧。他摁灭屏幕托着腮看向窗外。窗玻璃看起来许久没擦过了，从二楼俯瞰十字路口，整条车流都披着一层灰。眼角余光里千手柱间骨节分明的手默默拆着鸡骨头，扉间强迫自己不要去看。  
我已经决定不喜欢大哥了。他在心里默念。

最终扉间也没像以往一样打听柱间生日的详细安排，柱间也没主动开口。  
秋日的天黑得很快，兄弟俩沉默地回了宿舍，扉间在路上买了第二天要吃的三明治和苏打水。柱间的目光落在他身上，扉间装作毫无知觉。  
睡前扉间像以往一样吃了一片褪黑素。柱间坐在他的座位上转过头来看他，仍是那副满肚子话要说的表情。所以你到底要说什么？扉间瞪了一眼大哥，柱间抿抿嘴转了回去。

5  
第二天清晨扉间在他们那辆二手丰田车上醒来。  
手机闹铃没响，但自律者的生物钟一向准得可怕。他低头看见自己还穿着那身蓝白条纹的睡衣，脚上被贴心地套上了厚厚的羊毛袜。驾驶员显然很遵守交通规则，给他扣好了安全带；保暖起见，身上不仅有条毯子，车里的空调也开得极高。扉间掀掉眼罩把座椅扳直，舔舔干燥的下唇等着旁边开车的大哥给他一个回应。  
柱间显然也因为热脱掉了他常穿的那件夹克衫，上身套着一件棕色线衣，头发戏剧性地扎成了一对柔顺的双马尾。  
大哥是疯了吗还是有摄像机在对着我们？扉间深呼吸，转过头看向后座祈祷不要看到搞笑节目制作组的工作人员。好在后座一个人也没有，他前一天穿过的衣服整整齐齐地叠在那里，旁边敞着口的便利店塑料袋里塞着食物和水。  
他缺根弦的大哥看到他醒来后第一反应居然是笑出了声：“扉间每天醒来时的表情真可爱啊。要吃个饭团吗？保温箱里有热咖啡。”  
扉间揉了一把头发。他发现自己坐的车正在高速路上飞驰，窗外“宫崎/名古屋”的路标一闪而过。“你在干什么？”他开口询问，干燥的咽喉让他决定先开瓶水喝喝冷静一下。  
“不要生气嘛，我们去高崎。”扉间知道那个地方有所位置极好的天文台，一时语塞。  
明明是哥哥的生日却要完成自己的愿望吗。扉间转过头去笑了笑。车窗玻璃上映出白发男人苦涩的脸。  
刚开始决定放下这段感情就获得了这样的回报，命运真是待他不薄。热情总有燃尽的一天，今天就好好享受吧。扉间闭上眼，重新躺下去。  
柱间失落地捻了捻自己的发梢。

车子平稳地开着，年长的那个试图寻找话题。  
“你知道吗，前段时间我们队长和水户在一起了。”  
“唔。”扉间含糊地应了一声。他想起了那次大哥暧昧的形容：“水户有好事。”就不能说清楚吗？搞得告白的人是你一样。  
“后面的吃的也是她帮忙买的，还提醒我把热饮放保温箱。”  
噢。扉间默默对那个女生生出一点感激和愧疚。  
“你就不问我为什么扎双马尾吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“斑告诉我的，如果同时给你展示两件脱离常识的的事情，你肯定会先挑那个更无语的来吐槽...不过没奏效。 ”  
确实差点上当。扉间暗想。他的头还有点昏，伸手把窗户调低了一条缝，让冷风灌进来。“帮你的人还不少。”  
“咳咳…是不是因为安眠药效果没下去？”柱间担忧地看了他一眼。  
还有药？扉间在心里记了一笔。  
柱间意识到自己失言，讪讪地闭上了嘴。

6  
不管怎样，在天气晴好的夜晚看月亮是一种享受。更不用说柱间还在天文馆外的草坪上像模像样地架起了一台天文望远镜。月球表面荒凉又死寂，布满坑坑洼洼的环形山。但那种荒凉让扉间感到平静，他把眼睛从望远镜上挪开，冲他哥哥露出了一个许久不曾显露的真诚微笑。  
“谢谢你。”  
时隔多天再次端详柱的脸，他甚至觉得有点陌生。  
下一秒柱间拉住了他的手，猝不及防地吻了他。  
扉间惊讶地转过脸，感觉到脸不可抑制地烧起来。千手柱间的触碰只一下就击破了他多日的自我麻醉和伪装，漫天星辰倒转倾泻进耳膜化作隆隆巨响，余光瞟到月光明明晃晃，磅礴得令人胆战心惊。  
柱间一句句倾诉爱意，语速飞快，有些着急。他说从小就很喜欢扉间，但扉间却很少依赖自己，他那时也难以分辨亲情与爱的差距；长大后他直面了自己的爱，但几次想要开口时想起的总是扉间晚上与他并肩时抬头看月亮的样子，只有那个时候扉间的眼睛里是明亮的，于是他默默咽下话语，觉得自己还不如一颗遥远的行星。  
“这段时间或许是我的错觉，我觉得扉间越来越躲着我了。”柱间的神情仿佛一只被抛弃的大狗，双手却死死钳着弟弟的手腕。“所以以后也请看看我吧！我不想觉得我还不如月亮，我不想输给月亮！”

扉间后退了一步，无数质疑翻涌在胸口。他想起从小到大兄长给予他的护佑，落在他身上的目光，下意识想质疑，潜意识却承认了对方所说的一切。  
于是他在哥哥焦急的目光里环上对方的脖颈，给予了对方今晚第二个吻。  
他们在幕天席地的草坪上做爱，柱间滚烫的阴茎融化了避孕套上涂抹的啫喱，扉间感觉到自己臀部泥泞不堪。这好歹给他留了点面子，不然柱间会发现自己只要被哥哥拥抱就会激动得失去所有力气。  
而对柱间来说，弟弟的身体又凉又软，他甚至担心自己会把对方融化掉。他曾经在很长一段时间里陷入无解的孤独，即便进入时扉间抽着气抱紧了他，他还是无法抑制地想起过去本不该有的苦恼，于是掐着丰满的腿根把自己推得更深。

扉间努力不想让柱间看出来自己的后穴吞吐得熟练，但他吃力夹紧的行动只带来柱间一声闷哼。“扉间不用感到害羞，我都知道的。”柱间越认真扉间越无地自容，他狠狠一口咬在哥哥肩膀，“你知道什么！”柱间认真地回答，他有天晚上失眠，听到弟弟床里传来的喘息和水声。他没有说出的是那一晚扉间睡着后他想象把弟弟操出高潮的人是自己然后撸了两次，第二天的早八都睡过了头。  
千手扉间争辩的话语被大哥故意的顶弄撞得支离破碎，尾椎骨传来的快感一波接着一波，他尝试组织了几次语言，最终还是放任自己像个女人一样被大哥捞着腿弯干上高潮。  
柱间亲吻他汗湿的小腿，余韵让扉间的性器仍抖动着溢出精液。

他们就像以前从没拥有过彼此一样狠命拥抱，然后开始在草丛上大笑着打滚。  
他们互相注视然后再次做爱，扉间羞耻地趴伏下去，让柱间握着他的腰再次缓慢推进。毕竟一开始就是正面上，不管什么都让兄长看光了吧。扉间抓紧身下垫的外套，柱间俯身把一只大手盖在弟弟握紧的小小拳头上。  
以前扉间就是用这样细的手把自己玩上高潮吗？柱间蓦然起了嫉妒的心思，试探着刮了点扉间小腹的精液往穴内再填入一根手指。扉间感受到前所未有的饱胀，吓得猛然回头，眼角都是惹人怜爱的绯红。“大哥——”  
“嘘——”柱间哑着嗓子安抚弟弟，带了情欲的声音反而让他听起来更像个恶徒。“会很舒服的。”他其实也并不确定，只是本能告诉他去触碰那个会让扉间尖叫出来的点。  
而扉间几乎要被没顶的快感逼疯。柱间的东西在他甬道里轻轻摆动，挤压着欲求不满的软肉，可力道始终不够，瘙痒和麻胀一股股涌向四肢百骸，他开始无法控制地掉下泪来——可恶的大哥，为什么还不给他？  
好在下一秒柱间就摸索到了那个腺体的凸起，摁压下去的同时开始重新抽送狰狞的性器。弟弟雪白柔软的身体彻底趴伏下去，膝盖和肩膀颤抖着摇摇欲坠。柱间俯身托住扉间绵软的腹部，手心不意外地感受到了自己性器顶出的凸起。  
“扉间很厉害啊。”他亲亲弟弟汗湿的后颈，奖赏一样把一块如同果冻般弹软的耳垂放在齿间厮磨。身下人抖得更厉害了，埋在手臂间的脸发出一声拉长的哭叫。不断的身体拍击和咕啾咕啾的水声里，扉间感觉自己的脑子都变成了一团浆糊，除了“快要到了”和“再快些”完全想不到其他词语。他被干得双眼泛白，口涎控制不住地淌出来，柱间呼吸的热气一下下喷在他敏感的背部，他躺在大哥身体变成的牢笼下像只母兽摇晃臀部，身体深处一股股涌出欢愉的淫水。  
又射了。柱间遗憾地摸了摸扉间湿漉漉的干净性器，心想，今晚才刚刚开始呢。  
他把弟弟捞起来拧转，不顾对方瞬间被碾磨失声的抽搐，低头亲了亲那双失神的红色眼睛。终于得到了。  
......  
不知第几次，柱间握着扉间的膝盖再次把湿漉漉的性器塞进弟弟身下的紧致小洞，那里违背主人的意愿热情迎接了他。扉间的大腿似是羞耻地抖了抖，随即又温顺地放松应允柱间进入。  
扉间躺在铺开的外套上，散乱的刘海遮住了上半张脸，半开着口发出低低吸气声。那双唇瓣已经被某个禁欲太久的色狼亲肿，扉间把冰凉的手背放在唇上降低热度，感受哥哥把自己顶得不断前移。  
柱间从衣摆下伸进手去，试着抚摸弟弟胸前的两朵茱萸。  
“！”还来吗？！  
好不容易从几次高潮后获得平静，再上下夹攻他一定会爽死在这里。扉间第一次感到了体力不支的恐惧，挣扎着抵抗胸前的瘙痒握住柱间作乱的手，“哥...我不行了……”  
柱间抽出手，插进弟弟柔软凌乱的发丝亲了亲对方颤抖的眼皮。

“兄长，你觉得爱是什么？”  
柱间把双腿打颤的弟弟抱回副驾驶时，扉间忽然抬头问他。这个问题他早已想过很多次，于是回答也就毫无阻碍：”爱是我爱你超过世间一切的偏爱。你是唯一和最好。”  
千手扉间回应了他今天最后一个吻。


End file.
